


Melting The Ice

by draggygurl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Season 8, Sex, Targaryen Incest, Violence, War, War of the Dawn, battles, jonerys baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draggygurl/pseuds/draggygurl
Summary: While the Night King continues his march south with the Army of the Dead , Daenerys and Jon will have to protect an entire kingdom, so that all human life is saved. Between love, war, tension and sex, they will be shared, and will have to make the right choices for the survival of all.Winter's here, but can they melt the ice?





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> hello everybody ! this is my first fanfiction, I'm so anxious !
> 
> I don't speak English fluently, so I'll probably make a lot of mistakes (I'm sorry about that). Then, this fiction already has a plan (that I put in place several months ago) and it will have at least about fifty chapters more or less.   
> I dedicate it to my dear Allegra. I really hope you like it !
> 
> There you go! Have a good reading, and don't hesitate to comment!

He woke up feeling the gentle waves rocking the boat that was taking them home. Winterfell. He missed the castle, the sight of the woods when he stood on the ramparts, when he could finally leave his role of king and rest in his apartments, near the hearth. Every time he closed his eyes, those moments came to mind, but he was not alone, in front of the hearth.

Daenerys was with him. 

Besides, the blonde was sleeping peacefully next to her. He turned to his left side and watched her at length. Her pulpy lips were half-open and dry, but they still made him want to kiss them fully. Between her eyes was a slight mark, a small scar forming a kind of oval and deep enough to be noticed. Her eyelids lifted gently, revealing her magnificent violet irises. Every time he looked into them, he couldn't take his gaze off, due to the fact that those eyes were as shiny as stars. He drove his thoughts away to immerse himself in the contemplation of his extraordinary eyes.

His first impression of the Targaryenne was not as good as the one he had now. For him, she was just a stranger, wanting to rule a continent she didn't even know. And his opinion on the Targaryens wasn't exactly positive either. But he learned, with the time spent at her side, that Daenerys was not like the others, that she didn't only wanted to reign over Westeros to have power, but also, and especially, for the good of the people. He had learned that under her appearance as a cold queen, was hiding a girl with a huge heart and whose altruism had saved many lives.

The queen smiled tenderly. That rare smile that didn't appear as often as he would have liked. He cleared his voice before mumbling. "Hello my queen."

"Hello my king," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. "How long have you been watching me ?

"Not very long, although I would have liked to do it all night. " He looked out the window and saw that the sun had not yet risen. Perfect for returning to his cabin without anyone realizing that he had, once again, spent the night with the Targaryen Queen. He stood up, on the bed, and threw the furs down the bed, Daenerys pouffed at the sight of the naked body of the young Snow. He rolled his eyes, before putting on his stocking. He was about to put on his shirt when the Queen's gentle hands grazed his lower back, causing goose bumps along his arms and on his neck. He sighed, containing in him the desire to jump on the blonde and, as on previous nights, to get inside her. "I can't believe that in a few days I will see my brother and sister again, whom I haven't seen for years," sighed the Snow. 

"Tell me about them." she asked, interested.

"Well, the last time I saw them, Bran was unconscious and the master said he could never use his legs again in his life. As for Arya, I had given her a sword before she left for King's Landing. I thought they were dead, but, thanks to the gods, they're fine." All this time he had believe that his siblings were dead, but knowing that they were safe at Winterfell made him relieve.

"And Sansa? What is she like ?" Daenerys asked as she stood on the bed.

"She's an amazing girl. She's been through things I couldn't have survived, she's a real fighter. Like you. " Jon wondered how the two young women would get along, so he hoped the meetings would go well. He finally put on his tunic and covered his shoulders with a fur coat. Ready, he dropped his boots and went around the bed, to find himself face to face with Daenerys. He squatted down and kissed her on the nose. "Stay a little longer," she said in a voice letting her envy guess. "Please." 

"I would like it very much, but I must go, otherwise our dear friends will discover what is the source of all this noise at night."

"They're smart, they already know that." Daenerys had a sly smile, which Jon thought made her even more irresistible.

"I'll see you later. " He walked towards the door, and, just before opening it, cast a last glance at the Targaryen, naked and whose glance stared at him with envy and regret, before closing the door behind him. 

 

***

He was admiring the dawn when Tyrion joined him on deck. The wind was blowing hard, and the cold was freezing his nose. Even with his huge coat on, he was cold. Winter is here, he thought as usual. The Imp advanced, waddling on his short legs, a glass in his hand, and a smile on his lips. "You seem very happy, Lord Tyrion." said the Snow still looking at him.

"Well, I am. For the simple reason that this is the last day we spend on this damn boat."

"Davos had told me that the arriving in White Harbor was tomorrow."

" The gods have been generous." Tyrion said, sipping his wine. "We must arrive in the afternoon. Lord Manderly will welcome us to White Harbor and leave the next morning." Tyrion took a few more steps, leaning against the rail, while finishing his glass.

Suddenly his eyes would show a gleam of mockery. "Since we've been on this boat," he continued, "I've noticed that our queen is much happier. She must really love the sea." Jon knew that what Tyrion had just said was only to point out to him that he knew what the two were doing in the dragon queen's cabin. He smiled as he tought of the nights when he layed naked on the bed of the Targaryen Queen, being able to admire her Valyrian beauty. "From what I see, this theory makes you smile, Jon Snow."

"I think you know what makes me smile, Tyrion Lannister.

"Yes, I see very well that you think of the queen's body, and her warmth. And I also see that you're in love." In love, he thought, am I? Every time he thought of Daenerys his heart beat so strongly in his chest that it hurt. And one of the reasons was fear: fear of losing her, as he had lost Ygritte. When he had to burn his body, he thought that he would never fall in love again in his life. 

Then he met the Targaryen. 

"Can I tell you something about your relationship with Daenerys?" The Imp asked. 

"If you ask me instead of telling me suddenly, it must be important." He looked over the horizon, watching as the waves form, and breathing deeply.

"I'm very afraid that this relationship you have with her will distract her from her real purpose, her father's famous throne." Jon frowned, looking directly Tyrion in the eyes.

"It's not our relationship that distracts her, but the fact that there are over 100,000 dead people who wants to destroy us all."

"Yes, but the decisions she makes also depend on you, because she doesn't want to be separated from you, Snow, she wants your safety, she wants you to be together."

We'll do it together. He still remembered those words she had said, those words, which now filled his whole being with happiness and love. "What were you talking about?" The sweet, clear voice of the Targaryen was like a melody to him. She was standing there, dressed in a quilted black dress and with some red details on her chest. An outfit that looked like the one she wore the first time they saw each other, but wasn't completely similar. Her hands were joined under her belly, a position that made her higher according to the Snow, who was actually much taller than her if she removed her hight boots.

"I was just pointing out to Lord Snow that this wine would be excellent with some lemon cakes, and that together, they are even more delicious." Tyrion lied, his gaze inside his glass.

"Well, I suggest you get your lunch, Tyrion. But I don't know if there'll be lemon cakes."

"Your Majesty." he said before leaving them. She approached Jon and took his hand: a simple and harmless gesture, but dangerous if someone was around to observe them. He put a light kiss on her forehead and smelled her. She smelled of her habitual dothraki oils, this scent that he loved. "You took a bath," he remarked, "I would have liked to be there with you.

"You really need it, indeed." she laughed. "What was Tyrion really saying? 

"He was telling me his fears about our relationship."

"He should not be dealing with that." Daenerys said with anger, her eyebrows frowning, and her smile disappearing.

"He is your Hand, he is obliged to watch for everything you do and with whom, for your own safety." 

She turned to observe the horizon. Her eyelids closed, and a calm expression appeared on her face. They rested in silence, before the Targaryen talked again. "I love the sea. Since I was a child, I have always loved the feeling of being rocked, the songs and stories of sailors. On a boat, I feel free, even though I know it's only for a short moment. " He embraced her with his arms and the Targaryen's head rested on his shoulder. The sun was finally rising, and the first rays came to illuminate their faces.

I could stay like this all my life, he thought, just with her, and without anyone or any problem coming to bother us.


	2. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa have a talk with her brother and sister, and some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I forgot to say that this fic is a multi characters fiction, so there's four differents POVs : Jon, Sansa, Dany and Tyrion. Then I will probably write the battles chapters in multi POVs in one chapter ya know ?  
> oh and I wrote those chapters like eight months ago, so you gonna see a difference between those crappy chaps and the less-crappy chaps coming haha 
> 
> Enjoy still !

Winter is finally here. This was the only thought Sansa had in mind as she watched the Nordians bustling about the castle courtyard as snowflakes fell from the white sky to form thick layers of snow on the ground. The frozen wind touched her face and the flakes stuck to her skin as well as to her auburn hair. 

Looking at all the excitement, the Stark wondered when Jon would arrive. She had thought that he would soon return, when he was taken out through the great doors of Winterfell. But he had been gone for several weeks now, and she was starting to worry. Did he know there was nothing left between them and the dead? He would soon know anyway, for Bran had sent a raven to Lord Manderly announcing the fall of the wall. Soon Jon will be here, maybe with Daenerys' army and his dragons we will be saved. 

The conversation she had with Petyr Baelish before he died came to mind. Jon is young and unmarried, Daenerys is young and unmarried. Maybe that's true. The Targ was a very good catch, but the fact that Jon joins forces with a Southern woman will not please the other Nordians at all. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not see Arya approaching her. "What are you thinking?" asked the brunette. 

"Seven Hells ! Arya, you scared me." She turned to her sister, a hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing. " Iwas thinking about Jon, before you showed up so quietly." she said when her heart stopped racing so hard.

" 'Silent as a shadow', a lesson Syrio taught me a few years ago." Arya walked around her sister and stood in front of her, a smile appeared in her face, making her eyes shine. "Jon will be here soon. " 

She observed her sister at length, and saw how much she had changed. We've all changed. Sansa knew that Arya and Jon had always had a great complicity, she knew that, even if she didn't show it, Arya was anxious to see her brother again. 

"And what do you think of Daenerys?" asked Sansa while continuing to look at her.

The brunette sighed, raising her eyes to the sky "I think she will be a great help, and I look forward to meeting the last Targaryen. 

"You don't think she's using Jon to get her throne? 

"I don't think so. Otherwise, she wouldn't risk her life in the North. If Jon bent the knee, it was because he wanted to, I'm sure of it." she then turned to Sansa, who was gazing her. "But, I dont totally trust her."

The short girl admired the snow that had fallen, as Sansa did a few moments earlier. They remained thus for a long time, in silence. Soon the silence will disappear to give way to the infernal cacophony of war. 

"Brienne told me of an idea she had," said the brunette suddently. "She would teach you to fight, for your own safety." Sansa was first surprised by such a proposal, but then realized that the situation in which everyone now found themselves required a slight knowledge of combat. "You won't become an incredible fighter in such a short time, but you will know what to do if someone, or something, attacks you. And I'd feel a little calmer." 

This last statement made Sansa smile, Arya was not the faceless who had no more feelings, she had just demonstrated with this sentence that she was concerned about Sansa and that she felt fear. 

Even the bravest of men would be afraid of several thousand dead.

*** 

Her chambers were hot. The flames danced and rose, warming her frozen hands. Sansa closed her eyes to enjoy this moment of tranquility, she had to enjoy each of these moments, because in surely a few days, tranquility will be only a vague memory. 

Someone knocked on her door. She got up, opened it and discovered Bran and Samwell at the door. "May I enter Sansa?" asked her brother."I have something to tell you. " 

She beckoned and Samwell pushed the wheelchair in which the young man was, placing him near the seat where the redhead was recently. "I'll leave you. " he Tarly said, before clumsily leaving the room. 

While Sansa poured water into two cups, Bran never looked away from the flames. He was like absorbed by them. But, as she approached him, she noticed that his eyes were completely white. What does he see ? Is it about me? 

He quickly came to himself. Sansa acted as if nothing had happened and handed him the cup, which he seized. "What do you want to tell me, Bran?" she asked, her brother still looking at her with insistence, always in silence. Sansa was starting to lose, but the boy finally decided to talk. 

"You're still married to Tyrion, aren't you? "

"I think you know that."

Tyrion. He had been kind to her, and had not savagely taken away her virginity as Ramsay had done. I was unfair to him, he didn't deserve my hatred. I was so stupid ! When we meet again, I will apologize, Sansa promised herself. 

"Lord Tyrion wants this wedding annulled." Obviously. Since his father is dead, he won't be against it. Their marriage was not consummated and neither was consenting. She'd go to Septon Darrik for that. 

"Thank you for telling me, Bran, but I think Lord Tyrion and I will have this discussion when they arrive. Besides, do you know where they are ?" Bran drank a sip of water, closing his eyes and taking a long breath.

"They've been through White Harbor, and have some men with them, they'll be here in about a day. But the Queen is not feeling very well, so they will send a group first and some soldiers will stay with Jon and Daenerys."

"You. . . You think she might be pregnant?" The possibility that she and Jon had sex during their stay together was highly probable. 

"No, she is just too concerned about war, she is not taking care of herself. Plus, she can't have children, so she is surelly not pregnant." Bran confessed. 

"That means she will have no descendants, there will be no Targaryen after her. " She noted. For the first time in a long time Bran had a slight smile on his face, Sansa was surprised, but so happy to see him finally smile. " What? What's making you laugh?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." His smile disappeared, and Sansa wanted to slap herself. He's becoming Brandon Stark again, little by little. 

"Is that all you had to say to me?" she asked. 

"Well, yes, but I also wanted to come see you and spend time with you, sister. " Tears came to her eyes, she swallowed them and kissed her brother on the cheek, while embracing him. When she backed away, a new smile stretched his lips. "I'd like to give you one advice, Sansa."

"Which one?"

"Get to know Tyrion Lannister, he's not what everyone thinks he is"

***

"Raise your shield, Sansa!" 

Sweat was dripping down her temples and forehead. All her muscles hurt, and her mouth tasted like blood. Even with Arya's advice, who watched her fight Podrick, she couldn't attack the squire. And this one didn't even dare strike, for fear of hurting her. 

Then, they sent a few blows one after the other, without too much force, and stopped the blows with their shields. I'm not good at this. She was sick of it, and had made it clear to everyone. But Arya persisted, telling her that if she continued she would get better. 

"No! Enough, I have no talent for combat, and I don't like it." she shouted posed, as gently as she could, her sword and shield to the ground

"Lady Sansa, please." Brienne said, begging the auburn girl.

"Thank you so much for trying, Brienne, but I hate it. I wish I could defend myself and help you on the battlefield, but I'm not good at it." 

She left and Arya joined her so quickly, that she had no time to reach the stairs. "You're right Sansa, I can't make you do something you don't like" Sansa enjoyed the fact that her sister eard her. Arya had changed a lot, she wasn't a proper lady, but she was respectfull to her sister. "But at least keep this." She handed him the Valyrian steel dagger that Bran had given him. 

"It's your dagger, you should keep it to defend yourself."

"I have Needle," said the brunette touching the grip of her thin sword. "Besides, you don't need a lesson to learn how to use a dagger. Or maybe just one rule: you hit with the sharp end."

"Don't think I'm an child, Arya, I know whose side I'm on." Sansa took the dagger in her hand and swirled it, to admire the details that decorated the handle. 

"Now I feel reassured." Arya confessed, looking down, like she was ashamed.

"Watch out, I might kill you in your sleep," she laughed, blinking at her sister.

"I don't think so."

"How's that?" 

The brunette laughed, and as she left she threw: "I'm way too fast."


	3. Daenerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon arrive at White Harbour. Some sex and cute moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ! I was so blocked because of the translation, and it probably has a lot of errors, so I’m really sorry ‘bout that !  
> Plus, this chap as some sex description (made by my fabulous friend @Miss_Stark99 coz I don’t know how to write sex scenes) so if you don’t like those kind of scenes, don’t read it !  
> Hope u gonna like it <3
> 
> ps : I’ve just learn how to add pictures yay ! lol

Her legs wavered when, for the first time in a few days, she put her feet on the solid ground. The smell of the sea brushed her nostrils and some flakes stuck to her face. The city was clean and the white walls of the houses brought purity to the decor. The grey clouds were low and pouring out thousands of large white flakes.

While waiting for everyone to get ashore, she took the opportunity to close her eyes and hear every littlenoise. The sailors sang, the wind blew and, the waves crashed against the walls, but what she heard most were the strong beats of her heart, every time her eyes landed on the bastard with the wing-crows-colored hair.

She opened her eyelids, and discovered that the Snow was by her side. He smiled when he saw her. A smile that caused her a strange sensation in her stomach. As if her guts were tightening. She also showed a slight smile that lasted only a few seconds.

Davos and Tyrion were now at their side as well. A man advanced towards the small group, whom she identified as Lord Manderly, thanks to the coat of arms, a white merman with dark green hair, beard and tail, carrying a black trident, over a blue-green field, which he proudly wore. The Lord was a man in his sixties with grey hair and an imposing belly. He was wearing a blue tunic with the Manderly sigil and a sealskin coat on his shoulders. 

"Your Grace!“ He said to Jon with a big voice and a smile on his lips, then, seeing that Daenerys was present, made his smile disappear. "Your grace." he continued, this time turned to the queen.

"Thank you for welcoming us Lord Manderly.” Jon said as the Lord raised “‘hope we don't bother you too much by being your hosts.”

“Absolutely not. You can stay as long as you want. But I don't think you will stay long.”he confessed, handing out a scroll. "A letter from your brother. "

Jon took the scroll in his hands and detailed the contents at length. His hands began to tremble and his gaze came to rest on Daenerys. An expression, which she hated to see on her lover's face, tightened his features. Fear.

“What is going on?" the blonde asked, trying to take the leaf from the Snow. 

“Your Grace. . . You shouldn't. . .”

“I want to know about the situation in the North, I have the right to know.” He handed her the scroll, which she read carefully. Nothing separates us from the dead, she read, fall of the wall, dragon. This last element hit her hard. A dragon? My son? The image of Viserion's death came to her mind, and the mere thought of it created a ball inher throat, so big that she couldn’t say anything.   Her son, whom she had seen perish with her own eyes, had come back to life, but had allied with the other side, that is how she saw things.

Tears overwhelmed her eyes, but she swallowed them. She shouldn't cry infront of them, especially in front of men. 

"I think it would be better to leave now. “she finally articulated "The dead won't wait for us. " 

 

*** 

 

They had been riding for several days and, according to Jon, they would arrive in Winterfell tomorrow morning. The brown haired man was not at her side this morning, he was in front of the convoy, unlike Daenerys, who was with Tyrion. 

Throughout their journey, Jon had only come to see her once in her tent, and only to ask her if she was all right. She knew he was anxious about the fact that nothing protected them anymore, but not feeling his hands on her body after several nights together created a gaping hole in her.

And then, every day she thought about her son, about Viserion, about what he had become, and it gave her horrible shivers in the back.Fortunately, Tyrion managed to distract her. 

"I can't wait to see my wife again," the Dwarf said.

“Your wife? I didn't know you were married.” 

“Maybe I forgot to tell you. It's Sansa Stark. A forced marriage by my father.She wasn't really happy, I intend to cancel it. 

“She wasn't happy. Does that mean you did ? Do you love her, Tyrion ?” The Lannister looked confused, he tried to hide it by turning is gaze to his foots, but she could still see his blushed cheeks.

“I wouldn't call that love, Your Majesty. I-“ He stopped as the knight approached them.” Jorah ! You don't know how happy I am to see you, old friend.”

The old knight gave him a look that made him guess his questioning and annoyance. "Do you remember when we met Mormont? I think I'd remember it my whole life. Have I told you, my queen?”

“A good dozen times, yes, just like the time he hit you.”

“Did he told you the reason ?” the knight asked. “He kept yapping, that's why I sent him this slap.”

“I had to talk!” He explained “What else could I do on this poor boat?"Daenerys had a terrible headache, and nausea seized her. Ser Jorah did not had time to ask her what she had, which she jumped off her horse and ran down behind a tree. She felt the worried looks of men on her, and she heard the questions they were asking themselves. She felt broad hands patting her back, turning around, her eyes met Jorah's azure gaze. “It’s alright, Daenerys” he said as he stroked his back with his large hand. The cold sweats caused horrible shivers that ran all over his body.

She sat on the snow-covered ground and breathed for long time to try to reduce the dizziness. When the dizziness subsided, she got up painfully. “Daenerys, maybe you should go up to the litter" Ser Jorah proposed.

“No, I prefer riding.” Dany was still tired and all her body was shaking.

“Your Grace. . .” He started but she didn’t let him finish. She walked away from him to get to her horse.As she climbed on her steed, Jon galloped in, his jaw tense and a worried look. He waved to her to come, and she did. Jon took her into the woods around them, away from the convoy.

"Jon, we shouldn't stop so long.”

“The army is on march for Winterfell, only Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Missandei and a few soldiers stay with us, Davos is in charge of the convoy now. 

“What? But. . . may I ask why?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of her. He was taking decisions without her, and she hated it.

“Because you don't feel well, you need-to rest, and I. . . " He stopped and admired the woods around them. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can. One of us could fall in battle. . .”

“You are not going to die.” she interrupted him by taking his face between her hands. “Not again.”

“Daenerys, we are all in danger, and perhaps the God of Light has only brought me back to life to die fighting the dead. But that's not what I wanted to talk about.” He rested his eyes on her, and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. "What I want to tell you is that we could use the time we have to rest, just one night. Because when we get back to Winterfell, we won't have a second to rest. War will come first. 

“So you want to put your sexual desire before the survival of all living things? You, Jon Snow? “I am not saying that we are going to stay here for five days, just a few hours together, and we will move forward at our own pace. And then, the Unsullied  and the Dothrakis will have arrived before us, that is the most important.”

“They need our help. They need you.”

“And I need you. " He stepped forward-and took her hand. Their eyes met and she lost herself in those black eyes. “I love you Daenerys Targaryen, I still haven't had the audacity to tell you, but I love you too much.”

 

***  

 

When dusk broke over the sky, they decided to spend the night at the nearest inn. The door opened and let in the cold of the North and the two sovereigns.

Jon quickly removed his gloves and advanced towards the tavernier who recognized his king. The latter knelt quickly. 

“Majesty. . . What an honor !”The old man exclaimed

“Stand up, my good man. We'd like to sleep, is there any room? 

“Aye, the snow cuts us off from the travelers. Especially with this Long Night thing, people are running south."Daenerys arrived behind Jon and the Nordic man stared at her. "How many rooms would His Grace take? 

“Well, nine, if you have any left." He took separate chambers. Daenerys understood that Jon wanted to keep their romance quiet, which was logical.

The man bowed down and went to do the work while his wife invited the two majesties to sit and eat by the fire. Tyrion, Ser Jorah and Missandei joined them, while the other soldiers sat at another table. 

Everyone's fatigue prevented them from speaking, so they ate in silence. When they had finished, everyone went up to their rooms, except the Lannister, who stayed by the fire to read.

Daenerys, wishing to see the Snow, decided to join him. Jon was standing in his room contemplating the somewhat frugal furniture. The bed still seemed pretty comfortable. He must not have heard the door open, for when it surrounded him with its two frail arms, he jumped in fear. But he then placed his warmed hands on those of his lover with tenderness.

 "I was afraid that fatigue had caught you," Daenerys whispered in the Snow’s ear. “You would still have come to sleep in my arms. 

“But I don't want to sleep. . . " Jon laughed, and the blonde came in-front of him. Her malicious purple eyes smiled at him and soon she kissed him tenderly. His wandering hands then began to undress the brown bust. Their kiss was endless, their tongues playing at catching and running away. 

Jon detached the beautiful complex braids from the young woman and slipped his fingers into the cold hair. A shiver ran down her spine as he felt the skilled fingers of the King of the North. 

The queens lips went down to kiss the Snow's white neck, then his torso, now naked, covered with scars. Kneeling down, Daenerys kissed Jon's belly button before smiling at her lover. The latter laughed when he saw her in this position, which intrigued the young woman. She shared her questions with him. 

“You bent your knee," Jon laughed.

“Just like you did before," she smiled. “And many times. . . " The blonde grabbed the link from the brown leather pants by biting her lips.

With concentration, she let him slide along Jon's legs. Then, after sending another mischievous smile, she kissed her lover who groaned quickly. M

Daenerys' fingers slipped on the brown thighs and Daenerys' fingers caught the blonde’s free strands. The fire burned in Jon, who threw his head back and closed his eyes. His legs seemed to no longer want to hold him and yet he ordered them to stay where they were so that he could continue this wonderful attack.  

When it came up, before it exploded, he grabbed it directly by the hips and threw it into the bed he was watching less than twenty minutes ago. Jon went straight up on her and forcefully ripped off the young woman's clothes, whom was hilarious. Both naked, they looked at each other with admiration.

She quickly forgot what she was doing and rediscovered his body in a milk color, which she had not seen days ago. Jon lovingly kissed the mole below the breast of the Targaryen, who sighed and closed her-eyes. Then he went down to the second who was below his belly button and went to get the third who resided on the queen's hip.

Trembling with desire, Daenerys bent over the mattress so that it would go lower. Which he didn't. He stood still above her and smiled when Daenerys opened her eyes. "Please, Jon. . . ," she begged. 

“What would you like, Your Grace? Tell me clearly. " The blonde pouted and stared at him for long seconds. Jon, amused, tenderly stroked this first mole while waiting for what she wanted. Finally seeing that her lover was not moving, she took him by the cheeks and placed a passionate kiss-on his lips. 

"Go ahead. Make love to me, Jon Snow.”   He smiled happily and then opened the blonde’s thighs as she panted with her-eyes closed. Then he entered her and let out a groan of pleasure out of his mouth.

Daenerys then opened her eyes-and sighed as he slipped his fingers into the Nordian's beard. He's been cheeky lately, thinking she's dependent on that brown haired man. She dominated, not him. Then, with strength, she turned him over on the mattress and heard the choked and surprised cry of the brown. "What are you doing?” Will he inquire. 

“Shh. . . Just let it happen. You're gonna like this.”

“But. . . " She cut him off by greedily kissing him and, lying on him, began to stir her pelvis to calm the fire in his belly.

 On the contrary, this action stirred him up and they sighed at the same time to try to expel this desire that inflamed both of them. Jon's hands slipped behind his white back and grabbed her waist between his fingers. He accompanied the young woman’s movements and slowly moved her lover's pelvis to do himself good. 

Daenerys then went up and sat on Jon who looked at her in astonishment. "I'm in control.” She smiled.The blonde laid her hands on the young man’s pecs and waved her pelvis to please him.

Jon sighed greatly, kept his hands on Daenerys' hips, and squeezed them between his fingers. "You have no right to come," whispered the dragons' mother. “Not until I tell you. " He nodded, seeing her as much in control subjugated him. Her radiated beauty in the orders she gave.

Jon didn’t even dare fight back for fear she'd stop. When she exploded, scratching at the same time the torso of the old raven already well riddled with scars, Daenerys smiled. "You can finish now. " She said in a second state.

With a mischievous smile, Jon swung her under him again and beat her with his brutal back. He wanted to see her lost under him, thanks to him and only to him. Daenerys, soon, whined louder, encircling the brown's pelvis with her legs that she sealed so that he would go further and never stop. Jon grabbed the blonde's hands and intertwined their hands, which stuck together as sweatily as their two bodies. And almost at the same time, they shouted their jouissance in the empty inn.

Breathless, trembling with desire and fatigue, Jon collapsed on Daenerys who did not release the pressure she exerted on her lover's pelvis. She passed her hand through the brown-man’s hair, styling him at the same time and laughed as she pecked her lips with short kisses. "I think I can stay here now. The others heard that I did not stay wisely in my room. "

Eating her with his eyes, Jon laughed and nodded slowly. "I missed those moments," admitted the blonde. 

“Me too. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, it's just that this news from the wall and. . . " She cut it by putting her finger in front of hismouth. 

“I understand. Now shut up and let's enjoy the moment.”

Daenerys felt so well in the arms of her lover that she feared the next day, when she would have to leave him. So she continued to caress his soft curls and smell him,before the sleep surprised her.


End file.
